La Historia Del Vagón Número Nueve
by LauCullenBlackSwan
Summary: Todos los días cogiendo el mismo tren y el mismo vagón: el número nueve. Dos extraños que con el paso de los días se irán conociendo, hasta el punto de que allá algo más. Pero algo pasará. ¿Cuál es la historia del vagón número nueve? ¿Cuál es la historia de Bella y Edward?


**.::LA HISTORIA DEL VAGÓN NÚMERO NUEVE::.**

**Nombre del grupo o página al que perteneces:**** Fanfiction Addiction Twilight**

**Link del perfil del contest:**http : : / www . fanfiction ~labatalladelosos

**Nombre del OS:**** La historia del vagón número nueve.**

**Autor/es:**** LauCullenBlackSwan.**

**Disclaimer:**** Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**Summary****: Todos los días cogiendo el mismo tren y el mismo vagón: el número nueve. Dos extraños que con el paso de los días se irán conociendo, hasta el punto de que allá algo más. Pero algo pasará. ¿Cuál es la historia del vagón número nueve? ¿Cuál es la historia de Bella y Edward?**

**Advertencia:**** Si no te gustan los temas sensibles, te recomiendo que no leas esta historia.**

**Pareja:**** Bella y Edward.**

**Número de palabras: 7. 689**

**Beta****: Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

— ¡Vamos mami!

—Ya voy, amor.

Alice abrió la puerta de la casa de verano donde pasarían las vacaciones. Su pequeña hija no paraba quieta, era un pequeño huracán activo, revoloteando de un lugar a otro, siempre curiosa y llena de emoción por los pequeños detalles que descubría día a día. Pero el pequeño huracán también tenía sus momentos de tranquilidad, que aprovechaba al máximo, leyendo y escuchando música, recordándole terriblemente a su hermana pequeña…

— ¿Habrá chocolate en la nevera? ¿Puedo ver, mami? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?... —Preguntaba rápidamente la pequeña.

—Claro, cariño. Ve a ver —le dijo Alice con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Bien!

Alice vio como su pequeña se fue corriendo por el pasillo, agitando sus pequeños brazos en el aire mientras seguía gritando un muy alargado "bien" y se dirigía camino a la pequeña cocina, para así poder atacar la nevera, como los antiguos piratas atacaban a los buques cargados de oro. Alice subió a la habitación que compartiría con su marido Jasper, esa noche, y acto seguido, fue a la habitación que durante estas dos semanas sería de su brujita.

Nada más dejar el equipaje, bajó las escaleras a paso lento, absorbiendo así cada detalle de la pequeña casita, situada a las afueras de Chicago. Cuando llegó a la cocina no pudo evitar sonreír divertida y, como buena madre que se haga respetar, enfadarse un poco. La pequeña brujita de cinco años estaba devorando toda una tableta de chocolate, teniendo más de media boca llena del dulce producto.

—Ya estás ahora mismo limpiándote la cara y dejando la tableta en la nevera, señorita —dijo Alice lo más seria posible.

-Pero mami…

Alice, por un instante, al ver el puchero de su nena, recordó a su hermana haciendo el mismo gesto, pero aún así, decidió ser firme.

— ¡Ahora!

Su nena dio una patada al suelo, demostrando así que no estaba contenta por que su madre le arrebatara el dulce chocolate, y con una voz cansada dijo:

—Está bien…

.

.

.

Alice decidió empezar a limpiar un poco la casa. Era temprano, y Jasper no llegaría hasta pasadas las siete. Por el rabillo del ojo y con el oído en modo alerta, vigilaba todos los movimientos que la pequeña realizaba.

La pequeña brujita, admiraba embelesada la casa. La cocina tenía una puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín, donde estaba plantado un gran roble, y donde algunas hierbas crecían sin control, por el abandono ocasional que recibía la propiedad. Se quedó pasmada cuando una hermosa mariposa se cruzó en su camino, quedándose en blanco, simplemente admirando la belleza de ese extraordinario ser por unos instantes, pero cuando la mariposa de tonos negros, azules y violetas se posó en su nariz, fue sencillamente feliz como una niña de cinco años puede serlo.

Con cuidado de no asustar a la mariposa fue, con un paso muy lento, y entró en la casa para enseñársela a su mamá.

—Mami —llamó la brujita en un susurro.

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a llamar.

—Mami… —su tono esta vez fue un poco más elevado.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó con un tono moderado.

—En el salón, cariño.

La pequeña, manteniendo el paso lento, se fue a la sala. Al entrar se encontró a su mami limpiando el polvo de encima de la televisión, y tarareando una canción alegre, pero que a la brujita le parecía que transmitía un sentimiento triste.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira mi nariz!

Alice, al oír a su nena sonrió y se giró para verla. Nada más posó su mirada en la gran mariposa que su hija portaba en su nariz, vio cómo el bello ser se alzó en vuelo por la sala.

— ¡No te vayas, mariposita! ¡Déjame que te lleve afuera! —Gritó la brujita yendo detrás de la mariposa.

Alice vio como la mariposa se posaba en un marco de fotos, que su brujita tomó entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manitas.

La brujita olvidó por un momento la mariposa, que ahora descansaba tranquila en la parte superior del marco que sostenía entre sus manos, para ver la foto. En ella había dos personas: Una chica, muy bonita, con un hermoso cabello color marrón, unos ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color del chocolate y con unos rasgos delicados, pero no fue la chica lo que llamó su atención, porque a ella ya la había visto en fotos en la casa de los abuelos Charlie y René, hasta en su propia casa. No. Lo que llamó su atención fue el chico que abrazaba a la chica. Era más alto que ella, tenía un pelo del color del cobre, y lo que hipnotizó a la pequeña fueron los ojos del chico, que parecían un par de esmeraldas.

—¿Quiénes son, mami?

Alice vio la duda en la mirada de su pequeña, y pensó que ya le podía hablar sobre ella, y sobre quién era.

—Ella es tu tía cariño, y él es Edward.

— ¿Y dónde están? —Preguntó la brujita con el ceño fruncido.

A lo mejor eran como los tíos de su amigo Jacques, que vivían en un país de una zona llamada Europa.

—Ven aquí —Alice dejó el trapo de limpiar y se sentó en el sofá, cogiendo a la brujita en su regazo—, te voy a contar una historia.

— ¿Un cuento?

Su mamá era la mejor contando cuentos.

—Sí.

— ¿Y cómo se llama el cuento, mami?

Alice tomó una profunda respiración para empezar la historia.

—La historia del vagón número nueve…

**-.*.-**

El despertador sonó, sacando a Isabella Swan de su muy placentero sueño. Si algo le gustaba a Isabella era dormir. El estar tranquila, rodeada de la paz del mundo onírico, el sentirse cómoda de viscolátex y, como no, el estar bien calentita, pero sin resultar el calor agobiante.

El calor era exactamente la cantidad justa de calor para considerar seriamente el quedarse a vivir en la cama.

Pero si no quería perder su trabajo debía abandonar su amado nido. Con cierta—mucha—pereza, Bella se fue al baño. Después de una rápida y revitalizadora ducha, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario. No es como si para redactar críticas literarias en el Chicago Tribune necesitara vestirse de Chanel.

Bajó a la cocina, y cuando iba a tomar el primer sorbo de café, casi lo echa por la nariz. Tenía que desayunar rápido si no quería perder el tren para el centro de Chicago. Las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, su pequeña adicción de cada mañana, se las fue tomando camino a la estación.

Gracias al cielo llegó a tiempo.

Se sentó en el asiento que siempre solía ocupar y se puso a ver quien entraba en el vagón. Le causaba curiosidad ver que pintorescos personajes cogían el tren rumbo a Chicago. Sonrió a ver a una anciana con el cabello color violeta entrar en el vagón, y le pareció muy admirable el orgullo con el que la mujer llevaba el extravagante color.

Casi muere de ternura al ver una mujer en un avanzado estado de embarazo entrar acompañada de una niña que no debía pasar los cuatro años.

Pero su corazón se paró cuando lo vio. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar en frío. Solo era incapaz de articular palabra porque simplemente le parecía perfecto. Era alto, con un pelo cobrizo que parecía indomable, su porte era seguro y elegante. Su cara era cuadrada y angulosa, con unos labios que la llamaban a besarlos, unos pómulos que realzaba su belleza con una sexy barba de dos días. Una nariz recta que embellecía su rostro. Pero lo que realmente atrajo a Bella del sexy desconocido fueron las dos esmeraldas que habitaba en su rostro.

Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente al ver que se dirigía junto a ella.

—Señorita, tiene mermelada en la cara —le dijo con una hermosa voz aterciopela, que se sobrepuso al ruido del bullicio del vagón.

Rápidamente, y como buena Swan, notó como su rostro se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. El hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, y ella con la cara manchada de mermelada de fresa. Esas cosas solamente le podían pasar a ella.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró ella limpiándose furiosamente.

—No las de —le respondió él antes de sentarse en el asiento que quedaba justo enfrente al suyo.

Bella se quedó pasmada durante unos instantes, pensando en que ese hombre tendría mujeres a patadas. Y seguramente serían muy hermosas, lo justo para poder estar con semejante espécimen de hombre.

Con cierto disimulo vio su reflejo en la ventana del vagón, justo al lado de la cara del sexy desconocido. Ella no era muy guapa, simplemente alguien anodino y normal. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, piel pálida… Casi podía decir de sí misma que era como una aparición. No era como la atractiva rubia de unos asientos más a su izquierda, que tenía unas llamativas curvas, un bello rostro, y unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo. Casi parecía una chica de Vogue.

Ojala ella fuera como esa dinámica y explosiva rubia.

Por un momento, y minutos antes de que se viera obligada a bajar del vagón para ir a su trabajo, pensó en levantarse para hablar con el extraño, y preguntarle, al menos su nombre, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Al verlo con su traje y su maletín, pensó que debería ser un hombre muy inteligente, seguramente trabajaría para una gran empresa, y ella solamente era una simple periodista que hacía una crítica de literatura cada dos semanas y el resto de los días se limitaba a escribir pequeños artículos de representaciones culturales en la ciudad. No era nadie elegante, o con un aura que atraía a la gente, no era especial como ese hombre que estaba sentado enfrente de ella…

Así que ese día, Bella, se bajó del vagón nueve con un ánimo depresivo.

.

.

.

Para la sorpresa de Bella, los siguientes días volvió a ver al apuesto hombre, hasta el punto de llegar a hacerse rutina. Ella llegaba y ocupaba su sitio, y él, nada más llegar, ocupaba el sitio que le quedaba justo enfrente.

Bella, desde que sabía que vería a ese atractivo hombre todos los días, empezó a arreglarse un poco más. De hecho, ese día llevaba su falda favorita. Era negra y de tubo, con una hermosa blusa blanca que realzaba las escasas curvas que tenía.

Y como todos los días, él la veía, Bella lo sabía porque había encontrado que el espejo de la puerta le reflejaba, y era un modo seguro y discreto de observarlo sin llamar la atención, y ella, no muy segura de qué hacer, lo veía.

Algo en sus miradas los atrapaban. Era hipnótico el contemplar cómo eran capaces de poder pasarse todo el trayecto mirándose, pero al final, Bella siempre acaba cerrando los ojos. La magnitud con la que esa mirada esmeralda la contemplaba la estremecía, la hacía sentirse pequeña e insignificante, le daban ganas de temblar como el pequeño perro abandonado que se moja durante un día de lluvia torrencial. Entonces, ella oía un suspiro, y al abrir los ojos, el ya no la estaba viendo…

Y así fueron pasando los días, de lunes a viernes, de primero de mes, a final de mes, de principio de primavera a principios de verano… Bella decidió que sería mejor para su salud mental el ocuparse de otros asuntos, así que aprovechaba para leer algún libro para la columna de literatura.

El día en el que él se sentó a su lado estaba leyendo Rimas y Leyendas, del escritor español Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Pensó que sería una buena idea hacer una columna sobre el libro, ya que había sido un importante poeta en la literatura universal, especialmente en el post-romanticismo.

"_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante y mar;_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_La llama de tu amor."_

—Señorita, tiene mermelada en la comisura de sus labios.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no!",_ pensó Bella para su interior.

Con cuidado pasó su lengua por sus labios, y su sorpresa estuvo cuando no encontró el más mínimo rastro de sabor a fresa por su superficie. Con una expresión dubitativa, giró su rostro para ver la hermosa sonrisa ladeada que el extraño esbozaba. Por un momento se enfadó como un diablo. ¿Quién se creía ese hermoso ángel para burlarse de ella? ¿Quién se creía que era para jugar de ese modo con sus emociones? ¿A caso tenía pinta de muñequita para que jugara con ella?

—No tiene gracia —dijo Isabella con el ceño fruncido.

"_Podrá ser muy guapo, pero es un idiota"_, pensó indignada por las reacciones que el sexy idiota desataba en ella.

—No es eso, es solo que quería hablar contigo y no sabía cómo hacerlo —él volvió a sonreír—, y creí que recordando la primera cosa que te dije, sería un buen modo de entablar una conversación.

Bella dejó de pensar por unos momentos. Él solamente quería hablar con ella.

Él, hablar con ella.

Él, interactuando con ella.

De una manera disimulada, se pellizcó el antebrazo, dando un pequeño saltito en su sitio. No, definitivamente no estaba soñando, porque la noche pasada también había tenido un sueño muy vívido con el extraño, y al parecer, en el sueño, a él también le gustaba su cama, solo que no estaban intentando dormir exactamente…

—Soy, Edward Masen…

Pero en ese momento el tren llegó a la estación de Bella, y ella, como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero, se levantó de golpe. Peor pasó cuando frenó en seco pues él la sujetó por un brazo.

— ¿No me dirás tú nombre?

Ella se limitó a sonreír.

—Te lo diré mañana.

Y sin más, ella se fue del vagón número nueve, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

.

.

.

—Isabella, Bella Swan… ¿Te das cuenta que tu nombre es una reiteración?

Bella miró a Edward extrañada. Era licenciada en letras, y sabía de sobra que su nombre no era una reiteración, pero como buena curiosa preguntó:

— ¿Por?

Él mostró su sonrisa ladeada.

—Bella es hermosa en italiano, y tu apellido es cisne en español, lo cual es un ser hermoso. Tu nombre reitera la hermosura.

Bella lo pensó por unos momentos, y cuando lo hizo, soltó una risita divertida.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —Exclamó con diversión.

— ¡No lo es! —Le respondió él con una enorme sonrisa.

Bella se quedó en blanco, simplemente observando la hermosa sonrisa que surgía del rostro de Edward. Era curioso, pero ella, nunca se había sentido nunca tan bien como cuando estaba con él. Es decir, solamente llevaba hablando con él el día de hoy, y en nada ella se tendría que bajar para poder ir a trabajar, pero en tan poco tiempo, Edward la hacía sentirse bien.

Los megáfonos anunciaron que Bella debía bajarse, y muy a su pesar, ella debía irse, por mucho que le gustara la idea de poder quedarse con Edward, a seguir hablando de sus tontería que tanta gracia le causaban.

—Creo que me tengo que ir —dijo Bella con una sonrisa triste, poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

Justo antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso, la mano de Edward se afianzó en su antebrazo.

—Comida favorita.

Bella no entendía la afirmación, pero después de un segundo entendió el juego.

—Tallarines con salsa de tomate y atún.

—Hasta mañana, Isabella —le respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Y otro día más Isabella se bajó del vagón nueve con una enorme sonrisa.

.

.

.

—No te rías, pero mi comida favorita es un buen chuletón de ternera.

— ¡Eso es grotesco! —Isabella lo dijo indignada, pero a la vez no pudo evitar reprimir una muy sonora carcajada que atrajo la mirada de bastantes pasajeros del vagón.

—Porque me guste la carne, como buen americano que soy, no significa que sea un monstruo —le dijo el falsamente indignado.

—Pero no es bueno para tu colesterol —le dijo ella con una sonrisilla de sabionda.

—Mi colesterol está perfectamente —le aseguró él agravando su voz, lo que provocó que Bella se riera aún más.

Bella miró fijamente a Edward, simplemente admirando su belleza. Él realmente era un hombre muy atractivo, pero seguramente lo que más le gustaba a ella eran sus ojos, que eran como dos esmeraldas relucientes en el fondo del mar. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz que hacía que el humor de Bella aumentara notablemente. A demás, esos dos hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír le pareció la cosa más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Permíteme dudarlo —le respondió Bella saliendo de su aturdimiento.

Edward elevó una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Quieres que me haga unos análisis y te los muestre? —Le preguntó él, retándola.

Bella se limitó a morderse el labio, nerviosa, y sopesando la idea de que realmente lo hiciera. A pesar de conocerlo desde tan poco, sabía que si ella le retaba a traer los dichosos resultados, él los traería.

—Mmmm… Por esta vez, confiaré en ti —cedió ella con una sonrisa.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa que a Bella le pareció sincera y franca, provocando que ella se sonrojara de una furiosa.

—Me gusta tu sonrojo —dijo él acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

Bella se quedó parada, disfrutando del cálido tacto de la mano de Edward contra la piel de su mejilla. Ambos se quedaron quietos, en silencio, simplemente mirándose. Bella estaba ahogándose en el mar color esmeralda de Edward. _"Es tan hermoso y tan perfecto"_, pensaba para ella misma, mientras seguía mirando a Edward y él la miraba con el rostro tranquilo.

—Querido viajeros, le anunciamos la llegada a la estación…

Bella salió de su embobamiento, sintiéndose mal por tener que dejar a Edward. Era extraño, pero para su desgracia había demasiados libros que le decían qué era lo que sentía… Le gustaba Edward, le había gustado desde que lo vio entrar en el vagón y segundos después le dijo que tenía mermelada en toda la cara.

Eso fue como un resorte, y Bella se levantó de golpe, aturdiendo momentáneamente a Edward, que parecía seguir en aquel extraño trance en el que ambos estaban sumergidos.

—Película favorita —pidió Bella antes de marcharse.

— ¡Soy leyenda! —Le gritó Edward desde el asiento mientras ella salía del vagón nueve.

Bella se fue andando hacía la sede del Chicago Tribune, feliz como una perdiz. En su mente iba tarareando _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)_ de Katy Perry. No lo hacía porque fuera su canción favorita de la cantante, si no porque simplemente estaba de buen humor.

— ¡Hola, Lana! —Saludó Bella contenta a la recepcionista.

—Hola, Bella —respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

Bella enseguida entró en el ascensor, aún tatareando la canción. Al salir fue regalando sonrisas a cualquiera que la pillara. Ella, simplemente estaba feliz. Se sentó en su silla y sin dejar la animada melodía, encendió la torre de su ordenador para acto seguido encender la pantalla.

—Alguien está de buen humor hoy —dijo Jane Sanders echándose hacía atrás en el respaldo de su silla.

Jane Sanders era una de las periodistas que escribían sobre los partidos de la NFL, y para el jefe era sin duda la mejor. Jane, a pesar de escribir sobre deportes, era preciosa y muy femenina. Tenía un largo cabello color trigo y unos bonitos ojos grises, dentro de una cara en forma de corazón. Sobraba decir que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo babeaban sobre sus Jimmy Choo. A parte del atractivo físico de Jane, ella era una persona increíble. Era atenta, simpática, borde cuando era necesario, realista, te decía las cosas sin adornos, simplemente tal y como eran. Sencillamente, Jane Sanders era la mejor amiga de Isabella Swan.

—Sí, se puede decir que sí —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué será que mi radar me dice que es por un hombre?

Bella se sonrojó mientras tecleaba en Google la agenda cultural del centro representativo de Chicago.

—Jane, ¿me has visto? —Respondió Bella como si fuera lo más obvio.

Jane elevó su ceja, casi como si se sintiera ofendida, y con ese sencillo gesto, Isabella supo que estaba metida en un buen embrollo.

—Pues, como siempre, era una chica preciosa, Bells, y en lo que sí me he fijado es que desde hace unos meses te preparas más para venir al trabajo, como usando las faldas de tubo y los trajes de falda que tu hermana obsesiva de compras te había obligado a comprar, y las cuales dijiste, si no me falla la memoria, que te podrías cuando el infierno se congelase lentamente… Así que desembucha Swan, si no quieres que le diga a Crowley que te mande hacer una crítica de la próxima obra de ballet que vendrá a Chicago con Newton.

Bella se pasó la mano por el pelo y lanzó un bufido lleno de frustración. De cierto modo había sido todo un logro haber tenido a Edward en secreto tanto tiempo, pero lo último que necesitaba ahora era a Jane diciéndole que le echara pelotas y le pidiera una cita o al menos una triste salida.

—Se llama Edward. Edward Masen…

.

.

.

—Como te rías te odiaré para siempre.

— ¡Dios no quiera eso!

—Mi película favorita es La Sirenita.

—Acabas de matar la buena impresión que tenía de ti.

—Idiota.

—Boba.

—Tonto.

—Terca

—Arrogante.

— ¿Arrogante? Bella, ¿en serio te parezco un arrogante?

—Me da igual, te has burlado de mí por mis gustos.

—No me burlé de ti, simplemente dije que has matado la buena impresión que tenía de ti.

—Idiota.

—Boba.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Eso significa que tengo razón…

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?

—No, veintiséis.

Edward se empezó a carcajear, sin sentido, solamente reírse por reír. Bella, al principio, lo miró extrañada, pero después no pudo evitar reírse con él. Bella acaba de descubrir que eso de que la risa es contagiosa es cierto, pero a ella le pareció increíble que pudiera reírse por nada.

— ¿Y tú, Bella?

—Tengo veinticinco.

Edward puso una extraña mueca, y Bella por un rato tuvo miedo de Edward y de sus extravagantes ideas.

— ¿Tienes algún hermano? —Edward parecía curioso, pero Bella sabía que algo tramaba, esa mueca indicaba algo que no iba a ser bueno.

—Tengo una hermana mayor, por un año, se llama Alice. ¿Y tú?

—Un hermano pequeño, tiene veinticuatro, se llama Emmett.

—Me tengo que ir —informó Bella levantándose de su asiento al lado de Edward.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

.

.

.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y ahora ya estaban en pleno otoño. Cada día ellos hablaban de una cosa diferente al día anterior, y para desgracia de Isabella —o eso era lo que creía ella— cada día estaba más enamorada de Edward Masen…

—Aún no sé de qué trabajas —le dijo Bella con una adorable puchero.

—Bonito puchero, debía de ser muy eficaz con tus padres —Edward sonrió—. Trabajo en el Northwestern Memorial Hospital de Chicago, soy pediatra interno. Bella abrió los ojos hasta el punto en que Edward llegó a creer que era doloroso —Pero no hablemos solo de mí, dime de qué trabajas tú, Bella.

Bella salió de su trance y tomó una respiración para poder volver a pensar con tranquilidad.

—Soy columnista en el Chicago Tribune.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Cada dos semanas escribo una crítica literaria sobre un libro, y el resto de los días escribo una con la programación cultural del día en la ciudad.

—Por eso siempre estabas leyendo…

El susurro de Edward llegó a los oídos de Bella, pero ella decidió que mejor era fingir no haberlo escuchado para no decir: _"¡Oh, Edward! Leía porque tu belleza me aturdía". _No, antes se pegaba un tiro en la sien.

—Esto… ¿Bella?

—Dime —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Estamos a viernes…

—Sí…

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos salir mañana al cine, estrenan una película que tiene buena pinta, y pensé que ya va siendo hora de que nos encontremos en más sitios a parte del vagón número nueve.

El corazón de Bella latía tan fuerte que ella temía que se fuera a salir de su pecho. Edward le estaba pediendo una cita, o al menos una quedada. Debía estar loca si le decía que no al chico que le gustaba.

—Claro —le dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Si me das tu dirección te paso a buscar a las siete —dijo Edward con una sonrisa al más puro estilo de Cheshire.

Bella sacó, lo más rápido posible, su pequeño bloc de post-it y escribió su dirección, dándole el pequeño papel amarillo a Edward.

— ¡Te veo mañana a las siete, Swan! —Le gritó mientras ella salía del vagón.

.

.

.

—Se que cualquier otra chica hubiera menospreciado una entrada de cine para ver maratón de los X-Man, pero gracias a Dios tu eres la excepción que confirma la regla.

Bella acabó de abrochar su abrigo antes de responderle. La verdad es que ella era una pequeña frikie de los superhéroes. Conocía todas las historias, desde Superman, Spiderman, Batman, Lobezno, Cíclope, Acuamán, Flecha Verde, Pícara, Iron Man, La Mujer Maravilla, El Capitán América…

—Me gustan los superhéroes, y si te digo la verdad soy una aficionada a sus historias.

— ¡Ohh! Eres una pequeña frikie, Swan —le dijo él dándole un pequeño toque en su nariz respingona.

— ¡Que mire de manera religiosa todos los martes Arrow no significa que sea una frikie!

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Seguro que te descargaste la serie en tu ordenador —la acusó Edward con una sonrisilla. Bella se sonrojó de un rojo intenso —Ese rojo que en estos momentos cubre tu cara ya me ha respondido —siguió Edward abriéndole la puerta de su Volvo.

Bella esperó a que el entrara en el coche para responderle.

—No es culpa mía que Stephen Amell esté tan bueno.

Edward volvió a encarar una ceja.

—Por favor Bella, me tienes a mí que me puedes ver todos los días.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Todas las mujeres tenemos nuestras fantasías, como Henry Cavill, Matt Bomer, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth…

—Ok, mensaje captado: Bella Swan tiene fantasías sexuales con famosos, hasta con uno gay —dijo Edward haciendo referencia a Matt Bomer.

—No hablaba de encuentro sexuales, Edward mente sucia Masen.

—Claro… Seguro…

—Son hombres atractivos, que toda mujer desearía conocer, y no tiene nada de malo que Matt Bomer sea gay.

—No, si que sea gay no es nada malo, Alec Miller, el anestesista, también es gay, y es muy simpático, salvo cuando me pide para ir a un bar de ambiente con él, pero…Venga cambiemos de tema que te va a dar algo, Swan.

El resto del trayecto se lo pasaron hablando de grupos musicales, donde ambos descubrieron qué coincidían enormemente. Después, Edward estacionó enfrente de un pequeño establecimiento de comida italiana.

—Vamos —le dijo Edward al abrirle la puerta y tomarla de la mano como toda una señorita.

Cuando entraron en el local, Bella pudo admirar el lugar. Estaba decorado con una luz tenue, y todas las mesas tenían en el centro una vela aromática. Luego había como un pequeño altillo, donde Bella supuso que de vez en cuando tocaría algún grupo, con un hueco, como una pista delante. Era realmente precioso.

— ¿En qué le podemos servir…? Hombre, ¡mira quién está aquí!

Bella miró extrañada a la camarera. Era una mujer atractiva. Tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo impresionante, una cara redonda, unos enormes ojos azules, unos labios rojos y carnosos y una larga cabellera rubia en perfectos tirabuzones… Era como una jodida modelo.

—Hola, Rosalie —respondió Edward con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Bella sintió que sobraba.

— ¿Qué haces por estos lares, truhán? ¿Ya encontraste un piso para quedarte? Sabes que puedes venir con nosotros, Eddie —le preguntó la rubia.

—Vine a cenar con mi amiga, Bella. No, no resolví el problema del piso, y ni de coña me iría con vosotros, rubia. Y no me llames Eddie —dijo lo último haciendo de sus ojos dos rendijas.

En ese momento Rosalie miró a Bella y acto seguido le esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Rosalie Hale, la prometida de su hermano y la dueña de este precioso local —se presentó la rubia tendiéndole al mano a Bella.

Bella aceptó la mano, sintiéndose aliviada por saber que esa hermosa mujer era la futura cuñada de Edward.

—Isabella Swan, amiga de Edward y columnista en el Chicago Tribune.

Rosalie volvió a sonreír.

—Me gustas, Isabella Swan.

Isabella sonrió.

-Bella. Solo Bella…

Rosalie tomó nota del pedido, y después volvieron a entablar una conversación sin sentido, que fue cortada por Bella cuando se infló del valor suficiente para preguntarle a Edward algo que le llevaba rato rondándole la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasó con lo del piso?

Edward se limitó a bufar.

—El cretino del casero me quiere echar porque hay una oferta mejor, y el contrato se ha acabado el mes pasado, y yo no me puedo permitir pagar más por el maldito piso.

Bella pensó que en su casa había dos habitaciones libres. No eran gran cosa, pero a lo mejor a Edward le podían ser de ayuda.

—Yo tengo una casa, relativamente cerca de la estación, y tengo dos habitaciones libres, si te quieres quedar hasta solucionar el problema…

—No me quiero aprovechar de ti, Bells. Eso de quedarme gratis en tu casa no me parece bien.

—Y yo no me sentiría bien cobrándote por hacerte un favor, Edward.

—Si no aceptas un alquiler, no acepto tu propuesta.

— ¿Me estás dando un ultimátum? ¿A mí? ¿Amenazándome con no venir a vivir a mí casa si no pagas? —Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa irónica y su ceja letal levantada.

—Sí.

—Acepto.

Esa noche Bella comió los mejores tallarines de su vida, y para su sorpresa, vio como Edward se engullía un chuletón de kilo y medio como si nada. Al parecer, Rosalie le explicó que siempre tenía alguno a mano para cuando Edward venía de visita.

Bella pidió tarta de fresa de postre, y Edward tarta de chocolate, que puestos a decir, se engulló en menos de cinco minutos, para acabar diciendo que se iba al baño.

Mientras Edward estaba en el baño, Bella observó el local. La comida estaba buena, y era relativamente barata, por lo que no le sorprendió ver que el local estaba con bastante gente. Pudo ver una cena de un matrimonio con tres niños, una cena romántica entre dos ancianos, una cena informal de tres parejas… Y como el local tenía una suave música ambiental de fondo, algunas parejas bailaban en la pista.

Bella acabó la tarta de fresa, degustándola en su paladar, cuando algo llamó su atención. La canción que estaba sonando, la conocía. Era _Kiss The Girl_, de La Sirenita, era la que cantaba Peter Andre, si no se equivocaba, y era su canción favorita de toda la película. Tan sumergida estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Edward llevaba un buen rato a su lado.

—Vamos, sé que lo estas deseando.

Bella se limitó a sonreír como una niña pequeña y tomó la mano de Edward, que la llevó en medio de aquella pista improvisada.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que pusieran esta canción? —Preguntó Bella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

—Que tu cuñada sea la dueña tiene sus ventajas —dijo Edward divertido.

Bella se limitó a sonreír, sintiendo como la colonia de Edward entraba por sus pulmones. Reconocería esa fragancia en cualquier parte, era One Million, y adoraba cómo olía.

—Bella.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó ella levantando su cabeza del pecho de Edward.

—Eres increíble —susurró él mirando los labios de Bella.

— ¿A sí? —Preguntó ella viendo los labios de Edward y cerrando levente sus ojos.

Bella sentía el aliento de Edward sobre sus labios, estaba tan cerca que casi podía besarlo. Solo tendría que moverse un poco más y ya lo estaría besando…

—Sí…

— ¡Bella! —Gritó alguien a sus espaldas, sobresaltando a Edward y Bella, provocando que se separaran de golpe.

Bella se giró y allí encontró a su hermana y a su cuñado Jasper.

—Hola Alice, déjame que te presente a Edward Masen…

Bella le presentó a su hermana y a su cuñado a Edward, y a Alice le encantó Edward, y ya la amenazó diciéndole que le echara el alzo o se vería obligada a meter de por medio a Renée. Bella le preguntó qué hacían en ese local, y ella le dijo que el compañero de trabajo de Jasper, Emmett, le había dicho que fueran al local de su futura mujer. Edward le preguntó a Jasper si su compañero era Emmett Masen, cosa que Jasper dijo que sí. Alice le dijo que no la quería molestar, pero que mientras bailaba con Jasper le pareció verla, y que lanzar un grito con su nombre le pareció la mejor idea de comprobarlo.

Bella mató a su hermana con una mirada que lanzaba dagas.

Después de eso, Edward llevó a Bella a su casa, y ella aprovechó para enseñársela. A Edward le encantó la casa, y dijo que en tres días él ya estaría instalado en la habitación de al lado.

Se despidió de Bella con un beso en la frente, y ella se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo…

.

.

.

Tal y como Edward dijo, a los tres días ya estaba viviendo con Bella.

Las semanas pasaron, y todos los días iban juntos a la estación. Y así, con el paso del tiempo, llegaros a navidades. Todos fueron a cenar a casa de Bella para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo. Rosalie se ofreció a ayudar a Bella con la comida, cosa que ella aceptó encantada. Alice y Jasper pusieron la mesa, y Edward también ayudó a Bella y a Rosalie con lo que pudo. Emmett era el encargado de limpiar lo que se manchaba.

Como era de esperar, salieron juntos más veces, y algunas veces Bella llevaba su cámara de fotos y sacaba fotos a cualquier cosa, como Edward caminando. Pero Edward no se quedaba atrás. Una vez estaban en el Washington Park y Edward se tiró sobre ella empezando a sacarle fotos sin parar. Después de eso se sacaron una foto juntos y abrazados.

Bella, con la convivencia se dio cuenta que no solo le gustaba Edward, si no que lo amaba. Eran los pequeños detalles lo que le hacían amarle. La forma en que la despertaba en su día libre, metiéndose con ella en cama y haciéndole cosquillas, o cuando el día de su cumpleaños le llevó el desayuno a la cama, sin olvidarse de sus tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, o como siempre preparaba la cena los martes y ambos cenaban juntos mientras veían Arrow, o los jueves Smallville, o simplemente lo bien que estaban juntos, ya fuera cocinando, hablando o viendo La Sirenita.

Edward adoraba vivir con Bella, le encantaba sorprenderla, aunque al principio siempre se sorprendía él. La primera vez que vieron La Sirenita se asustó como un diablo al ver a Isabella llorar a moco tendido. Con el paso de las ocasiones de ver el clásico de Disney, aprendió la mejor forma de consolar a Isabella: Dándole helado de vainilla.

Y así empezó su día a día…

.

.

.

— ¡Bella ya tienes el desayuno!

— ¡Y tú la ducha libre!

Bella desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, y Edward, como siempre, se duchó rápido y estuvo listo justo a tiempo.

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó Bella.

—Espera, me falta la chaqueta. Yo de ti me abrochaba el abrigo.

—Buena idea, Masen.

Bella abrochó su abrigo, pero justo antes de salir por la puerta, Edward la frenó.

—Bella, tienes mermelada.

Bella bufó.

—Por favor…

Edward soltó una melodiosa risa y con su dedo quitó el resto de mermelada de la cara de Bella. Acto seguido se llevó el dedo a la boca, saboreando la mermelada, cosa que a Bella le pareció la cosa más erótica del mundo.

—Ya podemos irnos.

Ambos salieron tranquilos, y fueron hablando, como todos los días a la estación. Al principio le pareció extraño que Edward, teniendo un coche, cogiera un tres, pero él le respondió que no se podía permitir el lujo de andar a llenar el depósito cada dos días y que ir en tren le acababa por compensar más.

Edward ese día notaba extraña a Bella. Lo que él no sabía era que Bella quería decirle que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Llevaba un mes intentando decírselo, pero tenía miedo. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Es normal que una persona enamorada de un buen amigo tema perderlo cuando le confiese sus sentimientos.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta ya estaban sentados en el vagón nueve. Su vista, de manera involuntaria se fue para una pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano, y Bella supo que algún día quería estar así con Edward…

La pareja de ancianos fue el desencadenante del valor de Bella.

—Edward… —murmuró.

—Dime.

—Yo te quiero.

Edward la miró en completo silencio, y Bella deseó morir. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, notando cómo lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Seguramente él pensaría que era una idota por decirle eso justo en frente de un montón de desconocidos que ni siquiera le hacían caso.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando él tomó su mano derecha y con la otra retiró la lágrimas de la cara de Bella.

—Yo no solía venir en tren. El primer día que cogí el tren, no lo hice porque fuera de mi especial agrado. El día anterior a mi Volvo se le dio por estropearse, y no me quedó otra que usar el tren para desplazarme. Y como te conozco como la palma de mi mano, Isabella Marie Swan, sé que te estarás preguntando: ¿Por qué no cogiste el coche cuando estaba arreglado? Pues la respuesta, querida señorita Swan, es porque ese día vi una chica con unas pintas de loca que ni te imaginas. Su pelo estaba revuelto por la carrera que hecho por toda la estación para no perder el tren, su ropa estaba desarreglada y aún por encima tenía mermelada de fresa en la cara. Durante la semana que duró la reparación de mi coche pude ver que esa loca histérica siempre cogía este tren, y que al parecer siempre se subía al vagón nueve. Siempre que llegaba al hospital estaba pensando en ella, y eso se largaba todo el día. Me pasaba el día entero extrañando a una completa desconocida. Un día mientras leía decidí hablarle, y la muy loca me lanzó la mirada del tigre asesino. ¿Sabes que estuve completamente loco por ti, desde que te vi con la cara llena de mermelada de fresa?

Bella empezó a llorar más fuerte y se abalanzó a abrazar a Edward. Él la quería. Edward Masen la quería.

Con cuidado se separó de él, y Edward cogió su mano para darle un gentil beso.

Algo pasó.

La luz del tren se fue, y lo siguiente que Bella notó fue una gran sacudida, notando cómo su cuerpo se golpeaba con los asientos, las barandillas, las paredes, maletines, mochilas, pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de Edward.

Cuando la sacudida cedió, Bella no era casi consciente de su cuerpo, solo sentía el gran dolor en su cabeza y en su abdomen, por no hablar de sus piernas. Escuchaba gritos, sollozos, y en el ambiente era capaz de oler la sangre.

El tren.

Acaba de ocurrir un accidente, pero ella solo era capaz de pensar en Edward. Notó su mano derecha en contacto con la de él, y separándola con cuidado fue tanteando hasta encontrar su cara. Se sentía más muerta que viva, no tenía casi fuerza ni para abrir los párpados. Con cuidado, Bella se acercó al rostro de Edward y le besó. Cuando acabó el besó sacó fuerzas de la nada y abrió los ojos. Por su vista periférica era capaz de percibir aquel caos, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a los dos ancianos inconscientes y abrazados, mientras ambos tenían sangre por todo el cuerpo. Bella no pudo pensar que seguramente estarían muertos.

Pero eso no era lo que quería ver Bella por última vez. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de Edward. Edward sangraba por la comisura de su labio y por su frente, pero ella solamente observó el mar esmeralda que tanto lograba tranquilizarla en los peores momentos.

Notó como Edward se acercó a ella y la volvía a besar.

—Te amo —murmuró él sobre sus labios sin apartar sus ojos de los de Bella.

En ese momento Bella supo que ella no saldría de allí. Lo notaba, sentía un horrible agujero en su pecho. Bella supuso que era el miedo a la muerte, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada.

—Te amo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Isabella Swan dijo con su último aliento de vida, mientras veía los ojos que la enamoraron desde un primer día…

**-.*.-**

— ¿La tía es un ángel? —Preguntó la brujita que parecía tener ganas de llorar.

—Claro, cariño, y ella cuida de ti —le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran. Le era imposible no llorar cuando recordaba ese trágico accidente donde casi un centenar de personas murieron, entre ellos su hermana.

— ¿Y como sabes tú lo que hacía la tía cada día? —Preguntó la pequeña.

Alice sabía que su hija era inteligente, y ese tipo de preguntas se lo demostraba.

—Tu tía llevaba una especie de diario, y yo lo encontré cuando vine a recoger sus cosas.

La pequeña frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y cómo sabes lo que pasó en el accidente y en el vagón número nueve?

Alice tomó una profunda respiración.

—Me lo contó Edward, cariño.

La brujita abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Edward está bien?

Alice negó.

—No, el solo aguantó una semana más en el hospital. Todos los días preguntaba por Bella, y el día en que supo que ella había muerto allí, acabó con él. Al día siguiente fui a verle, y una enfermera me dijo que le dio un infarto en plena noche y no pudieron hacer nada por él.

La brujita empezó a llorar.

—Se le rompió el corazoncito al saber que la tía se había ido.

Alice asintió llorando.

—Eso mismo creo yo, cariño.

La brujita miró a la mariposa, que seguía posada en el marco de la foto de su tía y Edward.

—Voy a soltar a la mariposa.

—Claro. Ve.

Alguien tocó el timbre, y Alice, aturdida, vio que ya eran las siete y cuarto. Con cuidado fue a la puerta, no sin antes de abrir ver otra foto de Bella y Edward comiendo un helado, en la mesilla de la entrada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Jasper, que la miró confundido por unos instantes.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —respondió Alice limpiándose las lágrimas.

Jasper se limitó a abrazarla.

—Supongo que te resultará difícil estar en su casa, después de todo, no tienes que fingir que no te afecta.

Alice tomó una larga respiración, para poder explicarle a Jasper la situación.

—Le conté a Isabella la historia de su tía Isabella.

Jasper asintió sin dejar de abrazar a su mujer.

—Sabes que odia que la llamemos Isabella.

Alice soltó una risa amarga.

—Hasta en eso son idénticas.

Alice recordó como cinco meses después del accidente descubrió que estaba embarazada, y al parecer Rosalie le dio la misma noticia un mes después. No dudó ni un instante en que sería niña, y que su nombre sería Isabella, y Jasper estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—No me extrañaría que fuera la reencarnación de tu hermana, ya sabes, no podías hablarle de una religión, ella siempre decía que ella se reencarnaría, por que, ¿cómo decía…?

—La energía ni se crea ni se destruye, entonces, ¿por qué nuestra energía se iba a destruir? Tiene más sentido que nuestra energía se recicle en otro ser —recotó Alice las palabras que su hermanita siempre decía al hablar sobre el tema.

— ¡Papi! —Gritó Bella mientras iba corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

—Hola, Belli-Bells —saludó Jasper dándole un beso a su brujita.

—Mami, se me olvidó preguntarte algo —dijo la pequeña cuando Jasper la puso en el suelo.

—Dime, Bella.

— ¿Me llamo Isabella por la tía? —Preguntó la pequeña bruja mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, cariño.

La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa.

—Era muy guapa —dijo Belli estirando su cuello para ver la foto encima de la mesilla.

—Y tú eres idéntica a ella —le dijo Jasper revolviéndole el pelo.

Bella soltó una risita y se fue corriendo a la sala. La pequeña bruja quería hurgar entre el montón de películas que había visto al lado de la tele.

—Emmett me dijo que el sábado le gustaría que fuéramos a cenar a su casa —Jasper sonrió—. Al parecer Anthony está como loco por ver a Bella.

Alice pensó en su pequeño ahijado. Era la réplica de Edward, y según Emmett y Elizabeth Masen, era igual a Edward en esa edad.

Una parte de Alice le gustaba creer que su hija y su ahijado realmente eran las encarnaciones de su hermana y Edward, pero la otra parte le gritaba que era una locura, aunque viendo a los dos niños la primera hipótesis cobraba mucha fuerza.

En ese momento Alice y Jasper vieron cómo su pequeña Isabella venía corriendo hacia ellos como un torbellino.

— ¿Podemos ver La Sirenita? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

La Sirenita era la película favorita de Belli, y el saber esa tarde que también era la película favorita de su tía, solo sirvió para que le gustara aún más.

—Claro, amor —aceptó Alice cargándola en sus brazos.

—Como dos gotas de agua —le dijo Alice a Jasper con un tono divertido.

Lo que Alice no sabía era el juramento que Bella y Edward hicieron entre susurros antes de morir Bella, y que Edward no le había contado en el hospital, por considerar que era algo que solo él tenía derecho a saber.

"_Prometo que te volveré a ver",_ le dijo después del primer beso que se dieron.

"_Si no es en esta vida, será en la otra",_ susurró Edward antes de besarla por segunda vez…

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, antes de nada quiero aclarar que este One-Shot es mi homenaje personal a las víctimas del accidente que hubo en Santiago de Compostela. No sé cuando subiré la historia, pero hoy es 26 de julio de 2013, lo que quiere decir que el accidente fue hace dos días. Decidía escribir la historia por una serie de motivos, entre los que se encuentra el hecho de que yo soy gallega (vivo cerca de Vigo, donde aún se movilizaron algunos heridos), que no pude donar sangre por ser menor (tengo dieciséis, hasta los dieciocho nada) y el sentimiento de impotencia que me acarreó el no poder hacer nada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, La Historia Del Vagón Número Nueve.**

**Besos, Laura.**


End file.
